Last Name
by YH
Summary: A woman comes realizes the consequences of letting loose.


Please forgive me. I tried to change the format, but obviously I was doing something wrong and my multiple attempts at changes didn't take. Enjoy!

* * *

_Last night, _

_I got served a little bit too much _

_Of that poison, baby_

_  
_

Ten days off. What was she supposed to do with herself for ten days? As she pondered her endless future, she quickly logged on to her email. Per usual an annoying ad popped up on her screen blocking her view of an email, but this ad caught her attention. A round trip ticket to Las Vegas for $100? That was a deal, if it were true. She reached for the phone, dialed the number listed and before she knew it she was heading to the airport. With a call to her parents and her overprotective, younger brother, she boarded the plane.

_Last night,_

_I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
_

Somewhere along the way she decided to be truly decadent and take advantage of all the outlet malls in Vegas so here she was sitting on a plane with nothing but her purse and the clothes on her back. This was going to be a once in a lifetime sort of vacation.

_Last night,_

_I met a guy on the dance floor_

_And I let him call me baby_

She was glad the salesclerk had talked her into getting the backless green top, made of a soft, shiny material she had never felt before, but it felt good against her skin and seemed to keep her cool as she danced her heart out. She hadn't danced like this since college and it felt damn good. She was man-free and carefree and having the time of her life. The doorman of the hippest nightclub in Vegas let her in with her backless top, her skintight jeans that surprisingly gave her room to move around in, and her strappy high heel sandals that set off her blush pink painted toes. Drinks magically kept appearing in her hand, the deejay was playing all the right songs, and she hadn't left the dance floor since she entered the establishment._  
_

_And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, _

_"Hey cutie where you from"  
_

She couldn't remember the last time she had a buzz like this one, but she knew she had one because she was sure some strange man was grinding on her and not only didn't she mind, it actually felt kind good. It was time to get her mack on. This was not the way she normally acted. Not at all, but what was the motto - - "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." At some point on this dance floor, she had made that motto her mantra.

_And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I _

_Don't even know his last name_

She started grinding back under the loose guise of dancing. The rock hard body told her he worked out. And the other rock hard appendage told her exactly how into her, strong bodied guy was. Spinning around flawlessly to the beat of the music, she started dancing face to face with the man who had been grinding on her behind. Tall and handsome. Thank you God, she said in her head. The music was pumping and way too loud to even attempt a conversation, but who needed conversation when you were bumpin' and grindin' with a stud.

_We left, _

_The club, 'bout around 3 o'clock _

_In the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, _

_Well it should have been a warning  
_

"Let's go," he whispered into her ear, as he grasped her hand.

She blindly followed him out of the club, vaguely noticing the barkeep and other workers cleaning up and the club devoid of other customers.

The humid air of Las Vegas hit her as soon as they stepped out of the club. She had purposely left her watch behind in her hotel room, leaving her with no idea what time it was, except that it was late and probably early in the morning.

Her buzz, or maybe at this point her tipsiness, made her blasé about the Pinto that pulled up in front of the door. He opened the door and helped her inside as if the car was a Mercedes and once his hand started rubbing her thigh she forgot any and everything.

_I had no clue_

_What I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?_

At every red light and there seemed to be many of them, he nibbled on her neck. Her neck was her weak spot. How did he know that? The nibbling turned into soft kisses then turned into soft bites, then harder bites. Nothing got her hotter than biting. Her panties were soaked. She had a vague feeling she should ask something, but the kisses, the bites, and her horniness drove all other thoughts out of her mind, except one. Why hadn't she worn a skirt?

_And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off,_

She was floating and landed on a cloud. Who knew how soft a cloud was? Why hadn't she ever thought about it before? Why- - her insightful ponderings were interrupted by a sudden hardness and exquisite feelings rushing through her body. She had no idea heaven would be like this.

_"Hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into_

_"Oh no, what have I done"  
And I_

_Don't even know his last name_

_Here we go_

What the hell, she wanted to scream but she knew she would be causing herself more pain, if she did so. Instead she silently cursed. She felt like she had been run over by a Mack truck and as if rats had a party in her mouth and then died in there.

Beneath her she could feel one of the most luxurious beds ever- - wait, her bed had never felt like this before. Not the bed at home or the one in the hotel room she rented at the Stratosphere. Where in the hell was she? Her eyes flew open and she jumped up in bed as she realized she was naked. Ooh, she shouldn't have done that.

_Today_

_I woke up thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here_

"You shouldn't have done that," the voice said echoing her exact thoughts.

Cautious of her pounding head, she slowly turned her head and it slowly came back to her. "Oh my- -" she began before she did something she had never done in her life - - fainted.

_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared_

_outta nowhere  
I gotta go_

_Take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here,_

_All of this will disappear_

_There's just one little problem_

That was a first. He had never had a woman or anyone for that matter, faint on him. What did you do in situations like these? Grabbing a clean washcloth from the bathroom, he dipped it in the melting ice from last night - - or rather early this morning and laid it on her face.

"That's cold!" she yelled, coming to.

"Here take these," he said, handing her a glass of water and two pills.

She eyed the pills suspiciously_._

_I don't even know my last name  
Oh my momma would be so ashamed  
It started off_

He could remark on how she followed a complete stranger out of a club, yet would be suspicious of a few pills, but he refrained. "Extra strength Tylenol."

Quickly swallowing the two pills and downing the glass of water, she felt slightly better, even if it was just psychological.

"I'm sure this will help, too."

She looked up to see a green colored liquid in another glass. Never before had she been so relieved to see Listerine. He gave her a moment of privacy as she gargled and wiped her face with the cold washcloth, making her feel slightly more human, but no where near ready for part two.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" he suggested. "It does wonders for the headache."

_"Hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into_

_"Oh no, what have I done"  
And I_

_Don't even know my last name_

Making sure the sheet was wrapped securely around her, which was ridiculous considering he had more than likely seen her naked, she eased out of bed, gently walked to the bathroom, where she closed and locked the door.

As soon as she stepped in the shower, she let the water hit her at full blast and banged her head against the wall. What the hell had she done? Why in the world did she marry the tall, blonde hottie in the next room?

_What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done_

_  
_

Much to her surprise, brand new clothes in her exact size were waiting for when she stepped out of the shower. How did he know her size? And did he come in the bathroom while she was showering? Okay, she had to stop playing the outraged virgin card. She slept with the man. And from what little she could recall, she practically had sex with him on the dance floor.

With the stylish sky blue blouse and comfortable blue jeans on, she walked back into the bedroom area.

"Are you ready to go?" the blonde Adonis asked, putting down the magazine he was reading.

She nodded and followed blindly. When had she turned into a silent wimp? She should be demanding answers. She shouldn't be following this intimate stranger, she thought as he helped her back into the Pinto. She hadn't imagined that. A pimped out Pinto, who would have thunk it. But honestly where else should she be than with her husband?

_Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name_

The car came to a stop and she opened her eyes. They were at an airfield. Where was he taking her? This was going too far, yet she found herself allowing him to help her out of the car. Whatever his name was, his manners were impeccable.

"Thank your dad for me, Brett. I appreciate him loaning me his car," the intimate stranger said, tossing the keys to the teen standing near the hanger.

The red head teen shook his head. "Only my dad would think giving you his Pinto was better than letting you use the Jag."

Turning to her, her husband informed her. "Brett's father buys and restores Pintos for car shows. Any day now, he knows they are going to be in demand and he'll have a monopoly."

"See you next time," Brett replied.

For the first time since she woke up, she smiled, chuckled even. She prayed Pintos didn't make a come back. She was glad to know the Pinto wasn't his. Wait, if they were at the airport that meant he wasn't from Las Vegas. Where- -

_Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I_

_don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah  
_

"My ex-boyfriend is going to be shocked to say the least."

"What?!?" She married a gay man. She had unprotected sex with a gay man. She was a beard?

"I'm clean. I just had my physical for my job and I passed with flying colors. He was my first and only; and I was his. We were both faithful."

The disbelief was evident on her face. She was sure she would have said the same thing about herself and her ex-husband during the time he was cheating. How many teens had she heard say that- - young adults- -

"I'm telling you the truth. It was the first sexual relationship I had been involved in and you're my first woman."

She had taken his virginity? Kind of. Oh gosh. She closed her eyes. Maybe when she opened her eyes this would all disappear and she'd find herself waking up from a bad dream at her desk.

"I graduated- -"

This wasn't a dream. Oh my- - how young was he?!?

"I graduated from Wharton and work as a junior executive at Worldwide Enterprises by day and by night to help out and to work off any frustration I work at my family's farm."

Who was an executive by day and a farmer by night?

_I don't even know my last name  
It started off "Hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah_

"I should introduce myself. Hi, I'm Luciano Snyder, but my family and friends call me Luke, Luke, husband of Dr. Melissande Bodreau Bauer Snyder. Are you going to hyphenate or just add my last name?"

He expected them to stay married? Was he on something? Why had she come to Vegas? Why did she ever take that first drink? Melissande sighed deeply. How was she going to explain this to Leah, Jude, and Zach? Leah had had a very difficult time dealing with the divorce. Jude and Zach had already lost Philip and Gus. Harley and their step-brother, Rafe, then they had come to live with her and Leah full-time and spent every other weekend with Rick and Beth. They had all been through so much and now she's added to it just as their new family was finally falling into a routine. She was going to win the mother of the year award, this year. "We can't stay married."

"I don't believe in divorce," the strapping, blonde-haired Snyder replied.

"You're gay," she countered in disbelief.

"No, I've been thinking for some time that I was bisexual. It was one of the reasons my boyfriend and I broke up. I can't explain it, but when I saw you on the dance floor- - something clicked- - something happened inside of me. The passion we shared was something I've never felt before. I loved my boyfriend, I was in love with him for years, but what I shared with you last night was more than I ever shared with him. I want to know why that was. What is it about the two of us together that has my heart pounding? I think we could have something great."

The doctor hated to admit it, but she had experienced things with him that she had never felt before with anyone. She had wondered why out of all the men who had approached her, she had allowed him to get next to her.

_It started off "Hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done_

_  
_

"My kids are going to kill me."

Kids. His Grandma Emma was going to be thrilled to have a new generation to spoil. So would his Nana Lucinda, after she got over the shock and had Melissande thoroughly investigated. He knew she wouldn't trust the report his investigator faxed over this morning. Luke didn't know who would be worse his Nana or his Grandpa Cal.

Not to mention her parents and Remy were going to murder her. Wait- - Where were they going?

"Home."

_It started off "Hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done_

Mel hadn't realized she had said that out loud. Was he psycho or a psychic? Panic should have set in, but it wasn't- - it hadn't. Maybe it was because she was flying a private jet with the softest of leather seats, plush carpet she wanted to sink her bare feet in, and from what she could tell a state-of-the-art electronic system that her brother would kill for. Thinking of her brother, the shirt the man- - her husband had on cost more than her first car, she knew because her brother had pointed out the Armani shirt to her. But just because he was rich, didn't mean he couldn't be crazy. Her ex-husband's best friend had more money than Zeus and was one of the craziest people she had ever met, along with his entire family, which was saying a lot considering she had worked a psych rotation and worked in the ER on the night shift. "Where is home?"

"For now it's Springfield, but I want you, Leah, Zach, and Jude to check out Oakdale and see what you think. You never know you may just find yourself loving my hometown," Luke pitched. Being the smart businessman his Nana and Grandpa had groomed, he wisely kept his mouth shut and let his new bride take everything in. Later she could deal with the fact that his Grandpa had bought him this jet as a graduation present which he leased out to Worldwide.

_It started off, "Hey cutie, where you from?"_

_Then it turned into, oh no what have I done?_

She was Melissande Bodreau Snyder? And her husband, one, Luke Snyder, wanted to stay married? Blake Marler was never going to stop laughing when she heard this. Damn, this is what she got for drinking too damn much. What was she going to do?

_And I don't even know my last name_

_And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah_


End file.
